


i dare say its good for me

by bigirlgiggles



Category: Little Women (1994), Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Beth March - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jo March - Freeform, Tickling, amy march - Freeform, little women - Freeform, marmee march - Freeform, meg march - Freeform, teddy laurence - Freeform, theodore laurence - Freeform, tickle fight, ticklish!jo, ticklish!teddy, ticklish!theodore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigirlgiggles/pseuds/bigirlgiggles
Summary: Jo makes a discovery. So does Laurie.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	i dare say its good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklishraspberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/gifts).



> a belated birthday gift for a wonderful friend. with the dynamic between these characters this fic practically wrote itself.

It had started as a sweet and innocent enough poke to Laurie’s side from Meg in response to something so silly. It made Jo’s eyes light up with glee.

“Laurie!” The grin on Jo’s face was bright and he felt his face pinken at the attention that had turned to him. 

“Jo!” He replied in the same shocked tone she had called on him with, his hand behind his back attempting to feel if anything was blocking his escape from the mischief in her eyes.

“You’ve gone and done it now.” Beth giggled to Meg who laughed lightly in response.

By the time Jo had stood from where she was seated beside Beth on the piano bench, Laurie had backed himself into a corner. Rather, backed himself against the arm of the couch, and a playful yet frim shove from Jo brought him onto his back against the cushion. 

“Be careful!” Beth warned, hearing the couch creak under their weight. Her sister paid her no mind. Jo’s thin fingers found their way under Laurie’s vest to scribble against his stomach.

His laughter was immediate, loud and free as he writhed under her. He threw his head back in laughter, his hazel eyes squeezing shut from the sudden rush of ticklish sensation.

“Oh, Laurie’s ticklish!” Amy cried excitedly, coming around the other side of the couch. She lightly scribbled her fingers against the sides of his neck, eliciting a high pitched squeak and causing Laurie to press his chin down to his neck and attempt to bring his shoulders up to protect himself.

Jo’s fingers were insistent and curious, walking their way up from his stomach over his ribs, and up under his arms, making Laurie howl with laughter. “You’re very ticklish!” She was laughing loudly herself as her fingers of one hand skittered lightly under his stomach, her other hand wiggling under his arm. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh like this, Laurie. You’re all red!”

“Not since the plays.” Meg commented, watching the scene from beside Beth fondly. “When Amy tripped and landed on her bottom.”

“You tripped me by lying with your legs out!”Amy straightened up, her hands on her hips.

“You always walk so gracefully except for when you need to in the plays.” Jo laughed at her sister, her eyes crinkling as she grinned. Amy frowned for a split second, before gliding over to Jo and placing her hands on her side, squeezing rapidly a few times to cause one of the most exciting noises Laurie had heard.

Jo let out a shout, sliding off of the edge of the couch and landing with a dull thud on the floor. She attempted to grab Amy’s hands but her younger sister had slipped away quickly to avoid Jo’s wrath.

Laurie had pulled himself up into a sitting position, the same excited light in his eyes. He reached down and scratched lightly over Jo’s socked foot beside him. She yelped, kicking at his hand. 

In a split second they were running, Jo taking off out the front door and into the garden with Laurie close on her heels. They could hear the faint shout of “Jo, you’re not wearing shoes!” from Amy and Meg’s helpful advice about the back of Jo’s knees as they ran from the house.

“No time for shoes!” Jo yelled out, her voice full of premature laughter. Her grass stained socks made her slide on the damp lawn, causing her to tumble forward clumsily and give Laurie enough time to catch up, the two of them landing on the grass in a heap of laughter.

They wrestled for a moment, Jo’s uncontrollably giddy laughter weakening what strength she had enough so Laurie could hold her, leaning on her waist with one arm pinned beside her as he used his other hand to start quick and prodding tickles to her sides.

“No!” Jo yelled out as her legs kicked behind him, her free hand attempting to grab his and push his nimble fingers away. His hand twisted away each time she grabbed him, Laurie grinning down at her face already pink with laughter. His fingers found a spot on her ribs that caused her laughter to reach a new pitch, making Laurie grin triumphantly as he vibrated his fingers into the spot. 

“What were you saying, Jo? Of me being very ticklish?” Laurie teased, releasing her arm. Her arms crossed over her midsection, trying to protect herself from the ticklish sensation she could not pin. Curiously, Laurie scritched behind her knees, eyes widening at the squeal that left Jo before she broke down into silent laughter, interrupted by short snorts.

“I didn’t know someone could be most ticklish behind their knees!” Laurie squeezed just above one of Jo’s knees, laughing loudly himself as her legs kicked out.

“Mercy!” Jo choked out, tears of laughter in the corner of her eyes as he began to scratch behind both of her knees. “Teddy, mercy!”

Laurie pulled away, sitting back on his heels as Jo’s chest heaved and she wiped her tears of mirth from her cheeks.“That was evil, Teddy.” She huffed, glaring at him and attempting her best kicked puppy look the best she could with mussed hair, rosy cheeks and tear tracks.

He couldn’t help himself, starting to giggle at her appearance. Jo’s wide eyes crinkled at their sides again, a grin overtaking her pout as she broke into her silly laughter, punctuated with snorts. Laurie held his sides, his head falling back in laughter again as he and Jo were overtaken with the silliness of the situation.

As they reached the tail end of their hysterics, a voice shouted out to them from the house.

“Laurie,” Amy called out, “Marmee is asking if you’ll join us for supper.”

He looked at Jo as her residual giggles faded.

“YES!”Jo shouted in response, gathering herself and standing up. “We’ll be there in a moment!” She reached down to shove him back to the ground before running back toward the house, Laurie’s laughter picking up again as he jogged behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr!  
> bigirlgiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
